pitch perfect 1 bechloe edition
by theflashladbabyfanfictonwriter
Summary: this is prequel to my into the pitch perfect woods it likes my own version of the pitch perfect what if beca and chloe instead of beca and jesse


this takes place in the same universe as my into the pitch perfect woods fan fic this takes place before the events of that story

at the iccas 2014 the bellas were about to go on stage chloe was late alice says chloe you are a mess unprepared i can not believe the bellas past down to you girls after we graduate alice said to chloe just don't mess up your solo alice said to aubrey it won't dissapoint my dad always said if your not you to win get out of town aubrey said to alice does your dad ever tells to shut up alice says to aubrey the annoucer says next up the barden bellas aubrey starts singing i saw the sign but then halfway through the song she throw all over the seats and the stage four months later beca is mashing up songs while she is waiting for her car her cabs arrives and then drops her of at barden beca arrives at barden university then jesse start singing to her in the cab beca is told by a freshman where her baker halls beca goes to her dorm and meets her roommate kimmy-jim beca says hi to her new roommate but she does not talk back beca,s dad knocks on her door pretends he is campus police hello beca, says just your old man making a funny beca when did you get here how did you get here i took a cab beca says i did not want inconvenience you and katherine and emily how is my step sister and my step mom they're fine beca ,s dad says beca responds how is school for emily great for her beca's dad says she is going to college in three years if you stay will you look out for her sure beca says i love her i have always wanted a sister i might not stay but if i change my mind i will look out for her i do not want to stay here i need to go to la and get a job as record producer and start paying my dues oh this again beca's dad says you bec djing is not a job its a hobby unless your somefamous dj that is not beca says i want to produce music i want to make music dad but first your going to get a college education for free beca's dad says i'm going to the activites fair kimmy jim said beca says i'm going with my good friend kimmy jim beca only said that to escape her dad beca arrives at the fair and finds a dj stand but it stands for deaf jews chloe and aubrey are asking people to join their acapella group after that iccas incident noone really want to join but then they meet fat amy they ask her if she can sing they says to saher see you at auditions fat amy aubery said to amy what about her chloe said looking at beca i do not know see seems to alternative aubery says hi chloes says to beca when she looked at beca she felt something she did not know what same thing for beca any interest in joining our acapella group chloe asks beca oh this like a things beca said oh totes chloe says we sing without any instrument it is all from our mouths and we compete in national champion are u interested no beca says it sounds a bit boring excuse me aubrey says singing to songs is not lame we are like a family sorry beca says i don't even sing beca was lying she just said so they would leave her it was nice meeting you guys im beca beca says to chloe and aubrey i'm chloe and this is aubrey chloe responds to beca alright bye see you around beca says beca finds a internship at the radio station hoping to play some music beca arrives at her internship the next she meets luke and jesse is the other intern he man i'm jesse jesse said i'm luke the station manager and your late luke said i'm sorry jesse says hey i know u jesse says to beca no you do not beca said to jesse jesse says totally know her cool luke says you two will be stacking cds good luck this suck i wanted to play music beca says to jesse not me i am here for one reason only i really love stacking cds jesse says to beca beca is out on grass and listen to her mashup of i would walk 500 miles the next day her dad shows up at her dorm beca wake up her dad says you're not a at your class why dad if i don't go to it will it still suck beca says to her dad beca this college try something new you have her what a month do you have any friends her dad says to her beca says kimmy jin is my friend nope kimmy jin responded to beca please beca try out for one club on campus and at the end of the year and if it does not work out i will help you move to la beca,s dad says to her seriously beca responded yeah serious but i really need to see it beca ok beca's dad said to her she responded ok dad i will try out for a group beca's goes to the shower singing titanium chloe overhears and opens the curtains to see who it is it is that girl she has crush but what does not beca has crush on her too you can chloe says to beca dude beca says to chloe we are in the shower ok chloe says how can high you sing sing it me no beca says to chloe please chloe says iam not leaving until sing it for me beca starts singing it and chloe joins in you shout it out but i can't here a word you say i'm talking loud not saying much i'm criticized by all your bullets ricochet im bulletproof nothing to lose fire away fire away you shoot me down iam titanium but i won't fall you shoot me down but i won't fall iam titanium cut me down but it's you who'll have to further fall ghost town and haunted love raise your voice sticks and stones may break my bones i'm talking loud not saying much i'm bulletproof fire away fire ricochet you take your aim fire away fire away you shoot me down but i won't fall i am titanium you shoot me down but i won't fall i'am titanium i'am titanium i'am titanium ok beca says to chloe i will be at tryouts great chloe see you there at the auditions the new bellas recurits try out and the new treblemakers for the bellas jessica ashley fat amy stacie lily and cr beca trys out but beca does not show until later and for treblemakers we have jesse the will be singing since you've been gone they start singing the song here's the thing we started out as friends it was cool but it was all pretend yeah yeah since you been gone you're dedicated you took the time wasn't long til i called you mine yeah yeah since you been gone and all you'd ever me say is how i picture me with you that's all you'd hear me say but since you've been gone i can breathe for the first time i'm so moving on yeah yeah thanks to you thanks to you now i get what i want since you been gone how can i put it you put me on i even fell for that stupid love song yeah yeah since you been gone how come i'd never hear you say i just wanna be with you i guess you never felt that way but since you been gone yeah i can breathe for the first time i'm so moving on yeah yeah thanks to you thanks to you now i get now i get what i want since you been gone you had your chance you blew it you had your chance out of sight out of mind shut your mouth i just can't take it again again and again and again and again and again since you been gone since you been gone since you been gone the thought the auditons were but the beca beca says sorry i'm late i did not we needed that to sing that song that is ok chloe says sing anything you know beca decides to cup song she start singing the song i got my ticket for the long way round two bottle a whiskey for the way and i sure would like some sweet company and i'm leaving tomorrow wha-do-ya-say when i'm gone when' i'm gone you're gonna miss me when i'm gone you're gonna miss me by my hair you're gonna miss me everywhere you're gonna miss me when i'm gone i've got my ticket for the long way round the one with the prettiest of views it's got mountains it's got rivers it's got sights to give you shivers but it sure would be pretty with you when i'm gone when i'm gone you're gonna miss me when i'm gone you're gonna miss me by my walk oh you're gonna miss by my talk oh you're gonna miss me when i'm gone beca finished auditioning and jesse overheard her auditioning chloe talked to aubrey in private about giving a beca shot but what aubrey does not know is that chloe has a crush on beca ok aubrey i will give her a shot then it was bella initiation night beca and fat amy , jessica , ashley , cynthia rose ,lily were initiated in to the bellas they were told to place their scarfs in the right hand and promise to never date a treblemaker also jesse was initiated to the treblemakers the bellas were told to sing their name by aubrey you are all bellas now aubrey yes the new bellas said welcome to acapella initiation night aubrey said becaw jesse said oh god beca said do my eyes decieve my are you a barden bella jesse says no beca responds you are one of those acapella girls i am one of those acapella boys were are going get together and have aca children it is inevitable jesse said no jesse i am not interested in you at all okay we can be friends alright beca said to jesse ok jesse says can i get you a drink sure beca says to jesse hi chloe says to beca iam so good i met you i think we are going to be really fast friends chloe said to beca even she want to be more than friends chloe beca says would u like to go on a date with me yes chloe says to beca beca i have a had a crush since you arrived at the bella stand me too beca responds to chloe great chloe says let's party let 's keep it a secret until the iccas because aubrey does not like you and she is under a lot of stress i do not know what she would think of me ok where would you like to go to for our first date beca says to chloe i think there is a nice restaurant outside campus how about after bellas practice chloe says to beca sure great beca said after the initiation night the next day bella practice aubrey shows the all the song the have done and plan how to become champions excuse me aubrey beca says there are no song from this century that is because aubrey says to beca we do not stray from tradition ok aubrey tells the bellas that we have a mixer as their first performance beca wait up aubrey says you know you have to take out those ear monstrosites for the mixer you don't really like me do you beca says to aubrey i don't like your attitude aubrey says to beca you don't really know me beca responds to aubrey i know you have a crush on jesse aubrey says to beca i do not we are just friends i told him a hood night i am not interested in him beca tells aubrey i do not believe aubrey says to beca i would not matter if had feeling for him i took a oath beca said to aubrey ok aubrey says thinking in her head her and jesse are probably together but i have no prove so i can't kick her out just on assuming bella practice beca and chloe go to the restaurant outside campus for their first date beca orders a cheeseburger and chips with a diet coke chloe orders a fish and a salad with a orange juice beca and chloe talk about the future like what they going to do after college beca tells chloe she wants to go to la and be a music producer that is great chloe says to beca chloe tells beca she might be a nurse after college that is awesome chlo beca says to chloe thanks beca chloe said to beca chloe aubrey really seem to hate me doesn't she beca says to chloe she is just under a lot of stress ever since last year at the iccas she has been trying to redeem herself after her incident do not ask me what happened i not telling anyone i do trust you but i don't want it being brought up ok chloe said to beca that is fine chloe beca says you know my stepmom was a bella katherine junk your stepmom is katherine junk chloe said to beca yep and i have step sister named emily she is pretty cool i love hanging out she is kind and sweet she writes her songs she wants to join the bellas when she goes to college so if i'm not still here if you meet emily junk-mitchell will you consider her beca said to chloe okay but why would'nt you still be here chloe says to beca beca responds i might go to la early but i will face time you every day oh i got to go beca says to chloe i got go why chloe says i have a my internship at the radio station and i have my mash up to give the manager beca said to chole ok chloe says can i at least get kiss sure beca says to chloe chloe and beca share their first kiss thanks chloe says to beca you are a really good kisser thanks you too beca says to chloe i had a great time today me too says chloe good date i will see you later beca says to chloe but what they don't fat amy saw them kissing during the initiation the other nights all the bellas exchange their so they could talk fat amy texts beca after her date i know about you and chloe beca responds there is nothing going on between me and chloe fat amy responded come bec i saw you at the restaurant outside camp ok is it true but do not tell anyone until after iccas beca texts back why fat amy responds because beca texts we do not want aubrey to know she is a under a lot of stress and me and chloe argeed not to tell her until after the iccas final ok amy fine it is not my place to tell anyone amy responds thanks amy see you at the mixer beca responds bye amy fat amy texts back bye beca the next day after the mixer chloe tells the bellas she has nodes beca says that must really hurt chloe why do you choose to keep singing because i love to sing and after the season i will get them remove chloe said to the bellas chloe and beca meet at beca's dorm her roommate is away at classes so they can talk and beca shows chloe her mix this is really chloe said to beca thanks beca says to chloe there is something i need to tell you fat amy knows how chloe says to beca she saw us at the restaurant yesterday do not worry i got her to not tell anyone she understood we are not ready to tell anyone until after iccas and she realized it is not her place to say anything ok thanks babe chloe says to beca and then they kiss romantically ok beca says to chloe see you later babe i got to go my internship ok chloe says to beca what about the riff off what is a riff off ok beca a riff off is where the pick random category and we sing along to it chloe says to beca ok see you at the riff off chloe after the internship jesse meets her at the grass and finds out she does not like movie he decides to educate her on movies ok beca says to jesse how about after the riff off ok jesse said to beca later at the riff off welcome to the riff off justin said to the 4 groups let do this the bellas said first category justin says ladies 80s the bellas rush to start the song but the treblemakers beat them to it the treblemakers start singing the song mickey oh mickey you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind hey mickey hey hey hey mickey oh mickey your so fine then the bu harmonic starting singing the song like a virgin you're so fine and you're mine cause you make me feel yeah you make me fell so shiny and new like a virgin touched for the very first time like the bellas start singing hit me with your best shot like the one in me that's ok let's see how you do it put up your dukes let's get down to it hit me with your best shot why don't you hit me with your best shot hit me with your best shot fire away then they move on to the next category songs about sex the bellas sing s&m na na na come on na na na na na come on come come on cause i may be bad but i'm perfectly good at it sex in the air i don't care i love the smell of it stick and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me cause i may be bad but i'm perfectly good at it donald one of the treblemakers singing let's talk about sex sex baby let's talk about you and me let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be let's talk sex alright let's talk about sex a little bit a little a bit let's talk about sex baby stacie one of the bellas starts singing i'll make love to you and the other bellas join in baby all through the night i'll make love to like you want me to and i jesse start singing fells like the first time directed at beca even though beca is not intrested in him and she has a girlfriend he starts singing and i guess that's just the woman in you that bring's out the man in me i know i can't help myself you're all in the world to me it feels like the first time it feels like the very first time it feels like the first time beca starts singing and later all the bellas starting singing along expect it's going down fade to blackstreet the homies got a me colab creations bump like acne no doubt i put it down never slouch as long as my credit could vouch a dog couldn't catch me straight up tell me who could when dre making moves attracting honeys like a magnet giving'em eargasm with my mellow accent still mobing this with homies blackstreet and teddy the orignal rump shaker shorty get down good lord baby got them open up all over town strictly biz she don't play around cover much ground got game by the pound getting paid is a forte each and every day true player way i can't get her out of my mind i think about the girl all the time beca looking at chloe i like the you work it no diggity i got to bag it up baby i like the way you work it no diggity i got to bag it up baby i like the way you work it no diggity i got to bag it up i like the way you work it no diggity i got to bag it up babe i like the way you work it no diggity i got to bag it up weout imean your welcome the bellas won the riff off after movie education jesse made beca watch the end of the breakfast club he tried to kiss her but she slapped him do not try that again beca says to jesse jesse says sorry i thought you felt the same way i told you at hood night i am intrested in you at all fine i do not like guys i like girls ok do not tell anyone i have not told my dad yet ok beca told jesse the next day were talking about who would take chloe's solo chloe said beca but aubrey said no because she wanted pick a arrangement aubrey picks fat amy for the solo they arrive at iccas presemifinals the bellas sing the sing/eternalflame/ turn the beat around whoaoa yeah i gotta new life you would hardly recognize me i'm so glad how could a person like me care for you why do i bother when you're not the one for me is enough enough i saw the sign and it opened up my eyes and i'm happy now living with you i've left you all alone i saw the sign and opened up my eyes i saw the sign x 4 close your eyes give my your hand darlin do you feel my heart beating do you understand do you feel the same am i only dreaming or is this burning a eternal flame say my name sun shines through the rain a whole life so lonely then you and ease the pain i don't to lose this feeling is the eternal flame turn it around turn it around turn it turn it x4 turn it around turn the beat around love to hear percussion turn the beat around love to hear percussion turn it upside down love to hear percussion turn it upside down love to hear percussion turn the beat around love to hear percussion turn the beat around you gotta turn it around turn it around turn it around turn it x 4 turn it around the bellas get second place they are moving on to semis the treblemakers win the trophy after that a fight breaks out between the treblemakers and a old acappela called tonehangers fat amy joins in the a makes things worse beca trys to stop it but when beca tries to stop fat amy from hurting someone with the trophy the trophy come flying out the window and everyone expect for beca and beca later jesse bails jesse you called my dad beca says to jesse jesse says to becai am sorry but i did not know want to do it was only to get you out of jail why you mad is was trying i do not need your help your not my boyfriend beca responds to jesse i is not a big deal dad beca said to her dad her dad says yes it is i get a call my daughter is arrested for destruction of property dad it was misunderstand i was trying to stop a fight the trophy slipped out of my hand beca said to her ok beca's dad says let's get you back to barden beca arrives at her dorm the bellas are there you guys waited up for me beca i'm glad you're here the score sheet told us that are competition beat us we do this exactly as rehearsed no suprises aubrey said to the bellas aubrey beca says to aubrey we need to be different we could pull samples from other genres no aubrey says to beca i have the pitch pipe so i am in charge ok see you all tomorrow at rehearsal beca says to the bellas bye all the bellas said to beca expect for chloe she has decided she will stay she tells aubrey is it to listen to beca's mash ups but she does not know what is really between her and beca beca and chloe talk once everyone left chloe says to beca i think you are right we need to change it up but aubrey is so scared of losing she won't listen to me her best friend so we are just going to deal with it thanks for helping any bec beca says thanks i love you chloe chloe says i love you too you do not think it is to soon nope beca says it's true beca and chloe kiss i got to go chloe says before aubrey realizes i am gone see you bec see you chlo beca says to chloe then it is the day of the semi finals beca goes to her internship to tells luke she has the semifinals she hears luke playing her song and says that is awesome she tells she has the barden bellas semi finals later she goes to bus and on the way to the semi finals fat amy stops for gas but amy forgot because she got hit with a burrito by bumper the leader of the treblemakers on way to the semi final chloe start singing party in the usa then the bellas start singing along i hopped the plane at lax with a dream and a cardagain welcome to the land of fame excess am i gonna fit in jumped in the cab here i am for the first time look to my right and i see the hollywood sign this is all so crazy everybody seem so famous my tummy's turning and i'm feelin kinda homesick too much pressure and i'm nervous that's when the taxi man turned on the radio and the jay z song was on and the jay z song was on and the jay z song was on so i put my hands up they're playing my song the butterflies fly away moving my hips like yeah got my hands up they're playin my song they know i'm gonna be ok yeah yeah it's a party in the usa it's a party in the usa the bus stop because the ran out of gas they had to be picked by the treblemakers they arrived at semifinals singing the sign/eternalflame/turnthebeataround beca added some bulletproof to help because the audience were bored during the perfomance after the perfomance aubrey gets mad at beca what the hell aubery says are u trying to mess us up beca iam sorry i messed you but everyone dozed off during our set aubrey says you suck you're a grade a pain in my butt and i know you and jesse are dating jesse overhears and says calm down aubrey we are not dating i tried to kiss beca and she slapped great of course you are here i do not need your help can you back off beca said to jesse aubrey chloe says me and beca are dating what aubrey says beca is this true yep beca says and she leaves the semi finals benji jesse's roomate finds out one of entrees is not in college so he is disqualifed so the bellas are back no but the do not know because benji has not told iccas yet after the semi final it is spring break beca goes the station and play her music and beca watches the breakfast club after spring break aubrey finds out the are back the iccas and contacts all the bellas expect for beca chloe was in hospital getting removed when she was so happy chloe decides to text beca was watching films when chloe texted beca she let her know that one group because their leader was too young beca texted i thought he was too young chloe did you get your nodes removed yes after would you like to go on date as a official couple no sneaking around chloe texted back beca texted yes i would love that chloe text will you be at rehearsal beca texts i do not know there is a lot of things with my dad and jesse i have not told mydad i'm gay and i have been quite harsh to jesse chloe texted oh you have not told your dad yet ok i might see you there babe i love u love u too chlo beca text back beca goes to jesse's dorm beca knocks but there is no answer beca says jesse iknow you are in there i smell popcorn hi jesse says to beca im sorry i shouted at you it was unfair the reason i push away people is because when i was young my parent got divorced and found it hard to trust people the only four people i have ever trusted was my dad chloe my stepsister emily my stepmom katherine jesse says ok i understand see you later beca goes to see her dad she knocks on the door and sees emily emily beca says what are you doing emily visting dad he is upstairs want me to call him yes beca says to emily there is something i have you tell you two dad beca is her emily says to her stepdad beca beca,s dad says what are you doing dad beca says there is something i have to you and emily first thing you are right i should have not pushed you away when you and mum split up and i am sorry for that i did not realize until i met someone i really care for and dad emily i am gay beca's dad says that is great me and emily love you no matter what who is this girl you have fell in love in beca says thanks dad i was thinking you would flip out the girl,s name is chloe we meet at barden she is a bella and i really love her sheis one of the people i feel like i could trust beca,s dad says that is great the girl seems to make you really happy beca me and your sister and your stepmom would like to meet her how long have you and chloe been dating beca says almost a year beca,s dad why didn't you tell me earlier beca says we were not ready to tell anyone yet ok dad beca,s dad says that is ok beca have you made any friends at barden i know you told me who are they beca says they are the barden bellas but is messed it up i am gonna go fix it now bye dad bye emily beca,dad and emily say bye beca arrives at the rehearsal the bellas were fighting lily was being weird there was puke on the floor beca asks what is going on aubrey says nothing this is a bella's rehearsal beca says i know i am sorry what i did was mean i should not have changed the set without asking aubrey if you want me back i am in beca begins to leave beca wait aubrey says i know i have been hard on you i know i have been hard on everyone but i am my father's dad and he always said at first you don't succeed pack your bags i get it beca says to aubrey my dad is hard on me too not like that but i understand we do not really know much about let,s go round tell each other no one knows ok aubrey says cynthia rose tells the bellas she is gay jessica and ashley reveals that they are dating chloe reveal that she got nodes removed and might not be able to sing above g sharp maybe beca admits she has not had many friends were girls but now i do and she admits to chloe that she have never felt this way about anyone chloe says she feels the same aubrey ask beca what do we do beca we remix songs let,s go out to the pool the bellas sing just the way you are/just a dream oh her eyes her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining her hair her hair falls perfectly without her tryin she's so beautiful and i tell her everyday uh uh i was thinking bout her thinkin'bout me thinkin'bout us who we gonna be i know i know when i compliment her she won't believe me opened my and it was only just a dream it's so it's so sad to think that she can't see what i see but every time she 7asks me do i look okay you' know i'll say it was only just a dream when i see your face so i traveled back down that road will she come back no one knows there's not a thing that i would cause you're amazing just the way you are i realized it was only just a dream it was only just a dream when i see your face so i traveled back down the road will she come back no one knows there's not a thing that i would change cause you're amazing just the way you are i realized it was only just a dream it was only just a dream when i see your face that was amazing beca aubrey said to beca thanks aubrey beca says can me and chloe be alone for 5 minute ok aubrey says ok bellas let's leave the lovebirdsbeca says to chloe thank you so much for getting me in to this your welcome chloe said the beca beca and chloe share a really romantic kiss beca let's go to the finals chloe says to beca ok beca they are at the finals the bellas start singing pricetag/titanium/givemeeverything/justthewayyouare/partyintheusa/turnthebeataround seems like everybody's got a price i wonder how they sleep at night when the sale comes first and the truth comes second just stop for a minute and smile everybody look to the left everybody look to the right can you feel that yeah we're paying with love tonight i ain't about the money it's not about the money money money we don't need your money money money we just wanna make the world dance forget about the price tag it ain't about the ugh cha ching cha ching it's not about the yeah ba bling ba bling wanna make the world dance forget about the price tag price tag forget about the price tag you shout it out but i can't hear word you say i'm talking loud not saying much i'm criticized by all your bullet ricochet you shoot me down but i get up i'm bulletproof nothing to lose fire away fire away ricochet take your aim fire away fire away you shoot me down but i won't fall i am titanium you shoot me down but i won't fall i am titanium cut me down but it's you who'll have further to fall ghost town and haunted love raise your voice sticks and stones my break my bones i'm talking loud not saying much i'm bulletproof nothing to lose fire away fire away ricochet you take your aim fire away fire away you shoot me down but i won't fall i am titanium i am titanium you look amazing just the way you are tonight i will love love you tonight give me everything tonight for all we know we might not get tomorrow let's do it tonight forget what they say all my care they play grab somebody sexy tell them hey give me everything tonight there's not a thing i would change give me everything tonight take advantage of tonight what's up cause tomorrow i'm off to dubai to perform for a princess we just want to make the world dance but tonight i can make you my queen we just wanna to make the world dance and make love to you endless this is the way the name growin we just wanna make the world dance money keep flowin hustlers move aside so i'm tip toeing to keep blowing we just wanna make the world dance i got it locked up like lindsay lohan forget about the price tag put it on my life baby i can make you feel right baby can't promise tomorrow but i'll promise tonight dale excuse me but i might drink a little more than i should tonight and i may take you home with me if i could tonight

iam titanium and baby i will make you fell so good tonight cause we might not get tomorrow night night night nnnuh hands up i put my hands up i am titanium party in the usa tonight i will love love you tonight give me everything tonight hands up they're playing my song for all we know we might not get tomorrow lets do it tonight beca and chloe kiss the end


End file.
